


Lone kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aggression, Blood, Child Abuse, Cutting, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Force Choking, I feel so bad for writing this, I'm Sorry, Loneliness, M/M, More tags later, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Starvation, Viktor with K, it gets worse from chapter 5 on, younger Viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They never wanted a second child and they showed it. Yuri Plisetsky was the second son and both his parents and his older brother despised him with their whole heart.





	1. Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This fanfiction might get pretty insense at one point.

When they found out they would get a second child, the Plisetsky's didn't want to keep it but it already was too late at that time. When the son was born they named him Yuri. Both his parents didn't feel any connection to him, no love or affection at all. They considered giving him away into an orphanage but Yuris grandfather, Nikolai, kept them from doing so, hoping they would learn to love him over time.

They didn't care about Yuri. They shoved him away like it wasn't their own child so Nikolai would mostly take care of him. From a young age on he would often stay at his place. It was Nikolai who taught him to walk and speak. Nikolai who changed his diapers until he could go to a toilet on his own but unfortunately it wasn't at Nikolai's place he saw figure skating on TV for the first time.

The small Yuri Plisetsky, four years of age had found the remote and zapped through the programs uncontrollably until he found the sports channel which was showing adults, dancing on sharp blades over the ice. To the little boy it was so amazing he couldn't look away anymore. He placed the remote beside him on the sofa as he kept staring at the screen. His eyes seemed to sparkle, his jaw dropped a bit when one of the man, dancing over the ice, jumped up and twirled around several times.

“Mommy!” The little boy yelled several times before his mother finally entered the living room with an angry look on her face. Her blond hair of shoulder length was messy. Her eyes had a grey, lifeless color.

“Yuri!” She started to yell as soon as she saw the TV screen flicker. “I told you to not get close to the TV! You are not allowed to watch!” She walked towards him to grab the remote, but before she could even reach it. The little blond boy reached out his hand and pointed towards the screen.

“Mommy I wanna do that too! I want to dance on the ice like that!”

His mother turned around. As soon as she saw the figure skating on TV she became even more furious. She quickly switched it off before giving her son the back of the hand. For a few seconds the little Yuri kept quiet before starting to cry loudly. It wasn't the first time he got hit but it still hurt him.

“Don't even think about doing this! Select a sport for boys! God, you are such a disgrace!” She started to walk off again, leaving the little boy to cry by himself.

It was only an hour later the doorbell rang. Yuri, with his cheek still swollen from the hit, ran toward it and opened up, only to jump into his grandfathers arms a second later.

“I waited for you!” He proclaimed while smiling at his big hero.

Nikolai smiled but just as he was about to answer, his gaze fell on Yuris cheek and his smile dropped at once. His brows lowered and he started to walk away with the little boy in his arms.

“How about you stay at my place for a couple of days Yurachka?” He tried to force the smile back on his lips when he closed the door behind them and started walking through the snow.

The blond boy nodded a few times. His grandfathers home wasn't far away but he was happy to get away. Even at that young age he knew he wasn't welcomed at the place he had to call home. He didn't know why, but he called his grandfathers house his home all the time.

As soon as they arrived, Nikolai set the boy down and went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Instead of following him like so often, Yuri ran up to the TV, hoping that the figure skating was still on and after some zapping around, he was lucky. Instantly his eyed were glued to the TV again. He could not look away, not even when a steaming mug of hot chocolate was placed in front of him. A little confused Nikolai sat down on the sofa next to him, pulling him a little closer.

“What are you watching Yura?” He asked calmly, looking at the screen together with his grandson.

“Ice dancing! Grandpa! I want to do that too but when I told Mommy she hit me and said it's for girls, but I really want to do it!” The small boy for once turn his head towards his grandfather, his eyes still sparkling and the amazed look on his face.

The older man blinked a few times until a smile formed on his lips. “Of course you can do it. I will search a place for you to learn Yura, just let me handle this.” And as soon as the next morning was there they sat in the rusty old car together, driving to an ice skating rink. The rink where Yuri would start learning.

At age 6 Yuris father left them alone and never came back. His mother and brother gave him the fault while the young boy could not understand any of this. From this point on it only got worse. Everything was Yuris fault, well, everything bad was. The worst thing for the young boy however was when he was forbidden to see his grandfather ever so often. At age 7 he started to cry himself to sleep every night. This was the only time he showed his sadness, when he was alone. When he was on the ice or in ballet class he let out his anger. When he saw his grandfather he acted happy. At home he was numb. Nothing he did made a difference to him anymore.

The older he got, the more often he showed up with bruises everywhere he went. Because he always seemed so angry, everyone would believe him he got in fights with other people.

When Yuri was 9 years old he came back home from school one day to find boxes packed with everything they had in the house. In his hand he had a letter from his teacher. He jumped over the boxes in his way, landing lightly just on his tiptoes. It was like he was a ghost. He walked past his older brother but this one didn't seem to notice him. Invisible as he was he walked into the kitchen to find his mother preparing food. If he would bother her now, he would be yelled at so he just quietly placed the letter on the counter next to her and left again, this time a bit more quickly but also not as silent as before and the next thing he remembered was his back hitting the hard floor. He opened his eyes to see his brother kneeling above him, his face red with anger, actual tears filling his eyes.

“This is your fault!” He yelled at Yuri.

“Wha-” Before he knew, a first hit his cheek. Yuri started to squeal in pain.

“Because of you we have to go away! I will lose everything just because of you! Why can't you just _die_  already?!” He kept yelling. His tears dripped down, landing on Yuri's chin.

Yuri had no time to be confused about it or ask what was going on. He quickly covered his face when he saw his brother raise his fist again. He did not stop however. Instead, he started punching the smaller boys stomach over and over again. Yuri started to struggle but it only made it worse until finally his mother entered the room.

“What's going on here?” She said in a sad voice. She didn't even seem angry.

The older boy stopped. He slowly got up again and wiped away his tears.  
“Nothing.” He mumbled while Yuri slowly took away his shaking arms. His face was red, covered in tears and snot. His stomach hurt worse than ever before. It felt like he could never get up again. Slowly he curled into a ball, keeping on crying.

The woman sighed and gave the older boy a sign to leave. He listened and ran into his room. As soon as he was gone, she sat down on the nearby sofa, waiting for Yuri to finally sit up straight. The only concern on his mind however was how he was gonna practice ice skating that day?

It took him quite some time to stop crying. The pain had vanished a bit and he tried his best to stand up again, not expecting his mother to still be there. For only a second he looked into her strict face before turning his head towards the ground again, staring at his own feet.

His mother cleared her throat, making Yuri wince a bit, expecting to be hit again.

“So, would you mind explaining this letter?” She asked, holding out the envelope to him.

“It's...” He started to fumble around with his own fingers. “It's a notice for our class trip. You have to sign it and...And it says how much it costs and everything.” He did not look at her again.

“You can't go.” When hearing this a little anger boiled up in Yuri. He looked into the face of his mother.

“Why?” His expression saddened. “I never went on a class trip and it's not that expensive! If you can't pay I will ask grandpa, you just need to sign!”

“You can't go because we're moving!” She interrupted the small boys arguments. “In one week we are gone from here.”

Yuri just stood there. He had no idea what to say when two questions shot into his head. “Where?” He mumbled through clenched teeth.

“Saint Petersburg.” She sighed, not even specifying it more than necessary and the blond boy didn't care about it as well. Instead he asked the second question.

“Why?”

“None of your business.” She said in her strict voice. This time Yuri did not take it.

“Of course it is my business!” He started to scream. “My friends are here, my school! I am ice skating here and what about grandpa?!” But the only thing he accomplished with that was getting slapped straight across the face. He tumbled back a bit by how hard the hit was and in how much pain he still was.

“Don't talk to me like that! It's better like that! You will go to school there and hopefully forget about this ice skating nonsense! Your grandfather will stay here of course, don't worry about that. If he really cared about you he would come but he won't! Now shut up and go pack your stuff!”

The talk was over. Yuri ran into his room, crying loudly while throwing everything he owned into boxes. He through about running away but what was the point? There was no point in anything anymore. He felt like his life was ending and that feeling grew with each day until he was siting in the car, crying his eyes out while leaning out of the window, waving goodbye to his grandfather. This was it.


	2. Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: In this fanfiction Viktor is not that much older than Yurio as you will see in this chapter.

10 hours of driving and Yuri had been awake the whole time. His brother had fallen asleep at one point and kept on snoring but it didn't bother him. He was playing around with the little bracelet on his wrist the whole time. He didn't even look out of the window until the car stopped. He saw a little house next to him. It didn't seem too bad, but Yuri could not forget everything he had to leave behind.

Inside he found all the boxes. His own he had marked with little stickers of cats.

“Which room is mine?” He asked quietly. His mother pointed at a door. Yuri cared about nothing anymore. He grabbed his boxes and brought them into the room. It was smaller than his former one. He did not bother to unpack yet. He let himself fall to the bed and stared at the wall.

“What now?” He asked himself as he hugged a pillow. He had to give up everything and now he was here, at a place he didn't want to be in.

It took him some time to finally decide to get his laptop out and start it up. The first thing he did was checking the placements from the last few competitions. There was one name he had seen so many times and yet didn't bother to look up before. It was Russian. Viktor Nikiforov. He always seemed to place high.

With a sigh Yuri typed the name into google and scrolled through the pages to get to some wiki page. He instantly clicked it as soon as found.

 _Viktor Nikiforov is a 13 year old skater from Saint Petersburg_. Yuri stopped. This boy wasn't that much older than him and now he even lived in the same city. He kept on scrolling to find out more and there it was. Hidden in the last corner of the page. The ice rink he was training at. Quickly Yuri googled that as well and got the address rather quick. It wasn't far from his new home. He jumped up and searched every box for something to write and note down the way. As fast as he could he put on some sport clothes and grabbed his skates. He stormed out of his room to the front door only yelling one thing to his mother.

“I'll go exploring!” He slammed the door shut behind him and stated to run, only occasionally checking his little map. He did not know what came over him so suddenly but he wanted to skate and he really wanted to skate at the same place Viktor did.

He did it. He found the place. It was huge and for a moment he felt a little intimidated. The small boy took a deep breath and shook his head rather quickly before entering. He slowly walked up to the front desk and knocked on it. From where he was standing he could see the rink itself and a young girl skating on it. On the right side of it stood an older man, giving her commands. A dreamy smile started to form on Yuri's mouth. He could barely look away.

It was a middle aged woman who ripped him out of his thoughts.

“Hello dear, did you get lost? How can I help you?” She smiled at him a bit concerned.

Yuri shook his head. He felt nervous all of the sudden, but he didn't want to show it. He couldn't depend on his grandfather for those things anymore. He had to do it himself. He had to grow up.

He held up his ice skates. “I want to skate here!” He claimed loudly. The woman's smile didn't vanish.

“Oh sweety, this is not a open rink you know. This is private, only for figure skaters who train here.”

“I know that already!” Yuri crossed his arms. “That's why I am here! I want to train here.” For a second Yuri had to think until he remembered what it said on the website. “And I want Yakov Feltsman to train me!”

The woman now seemed a little confused but her smile only dropped for a second. “Alright hun.” She said with a sigh. “Wait here for a moment, alright?” She walked away to the ice rink toward the older man at the side of it. Yuri could see them talk and the man glance over at him. He gulped and tried very hard to keep his straight face up. He could see how he said something to the girl on the ice. She nodded and came off it to drink something. Just in that moment her and Yuris eyes met. She smiled at him. Yuri looked away.

He looked back up again when he heard steps right in front of him. The man was now on the counter, looking at the blond boy.

“Are you Yakov Feltsman?” Yuri simply asked.

The man raised one of his thick eyebrows. “Who wants to know?”

“Me!” Yuri crossed his arms. “Yuri Plisetsky, I want you to train me! I want to be as good as Viktor Nikiforov!”

The man now sighed. “I'm not giving beginner classes. Go away little boy.”

“But I'm not a beginner!” He yelled, holding up his worn out skates once again. “I can skate!”

Just as the man wanted to respond, the little girl came to the front, her water bottle still in her hand. “Let him try out.” She grinned.

“Whatever.” Yakov sighed. “Follow me.” He said and walked off. Quickly Yuri ran after him, followed by the red haired girl.

“I'm Mila.” She said with a smile which Yuri couldn't see. He didn't care. He was too excited.

“Yuri.” He simply responded. As soon as he entered the rink he started to enjoy the cold air surrounding him. He sat down on one of the benches and put on his skates. They barely fit him anymore and the blades were rusty and worn. Yuri did not care. He just wanted to skate. He threw his normal shoes to the side and made his way to the ice. On the sideline he was able to see Yakov and Mila.

While the redhead had a huge grin on her face, Yakov seemed not amused and annoyed by even the presence of Yuri. He did not care. He stated to skate around a few circles to get the feel of the new ice underneath his blades. It felt better than ever before, like it was made just for him and with that feel warming him up from the inside he did his first double toe loop, landing in the perfect position.

A smile formed on his lips, growing bigger with every jump he did and he even landed he triple Salchow for the first time ever.

“You can stop.” Growled Yakov from the side when he finished the jump. When Yuri skated over to them he saw the amazement of the clapping Mila in her eyes.

Yakov walked over to the benched with Yuri, ordering Mila to continue with her training.

“So, you want to train here?”

Yuri nodded eagerly.

“Where are your parents?” Yakov sighed, looking at Yuris worn out skates, frowning a little.

“My mother is home, my father left when I was younger. I came here on my own.” He started to untie the laces of his skates.

“Well, they will need to sigh you up. Listen young boy, as good as you might be, it isn't cheap to come here. This is an professional skating rink, we are training our students to maybe go to the Olympics one day.”

Yuri stopped. Of course, he did not think about that. “How much?” But when hearing the price he gulped.

“Fine, I'll go get a job then so I can pay for it.” He finally took off his first skate, putting it to the side.

“Boy you are a bit young for a job, aren't you? If your parents can't pay that much just go look for a cheaper rink to train at until they can.”

Yuri blew out the air through his nose. “My parent doesn't even want me to keep skating so thank you for nothing old man!” He threw his second skate to the ground. From the corner of his eye Yakov saw a bit of metal breaking out of the blade. Quickly Yuri slid back into his normal shoes, put the hood on his head and walked off, leaving his skates behind. His dream has been _crushed_. Now he really had _nothing_ anymore. Making his way to the door he bumped into someone. He didn't look up just mumbled a “Sorry or whatever.” Then walked outside where he let his tears flow down.

The silver haired boy blinked a few times, following the younger male with his eyes before entering the rink.

“Yakov?” He asked , looking at how the older man bowed down and grabbed some skates and a little piece of metal up in his hand. “What are you doing and who the hell was that kid?” The boy seemed genuinely confused with the happenings.

“Ah, You're late Viktor.” A bit confused by not being yelled at, Viktor sat down to put on his skates.

“Would you _please_ tell me what happened?” He asked again, a bit louder that time. Yakov shook his head quickly and snatched back into reality.

“Ah, that kid came here some time ago and demanded that I trained him. I let him show me what he got and he was really good but he couldn't pay the tuition so I sent him home.” He sighed. “Look at this.” Yakov handed the boy one of the little skates.

Viktor's brows narrowed a little. “He skated on those? They are rusty and broken...” He mumbled more to himself than to Yakov, but this one nodded.

“I only realized later.” He sighed, again. “The kid seems to have some anger issues. When I told him to leave he threw one of his skates to the ground and a piece broke off. He did jumps on those. I think they are also a little small for him.”

Viktor suddenly seemed angry. “Get him back here now!” He yelled. “You wanna just throw away a good skater? Are you an idiot?”

“Hey, don't talk to me like that!” The man yelled back. “I need to live off of something as well! I can't just teach him for free!”

Viktor's expression got even angrier. Yakov could see the burning anger inside of his eyes.

“Fine!” He said loudly as he got up and walked out but there was no sign of the little boy left and he had already forgotten the name of him. With a sigh he returned to the rink and tried to calm Viktor down, but it was no use and he could see it in his skating.


	3. Hopes

When Monday came Yuri still didn't want to get out of his room. He hid under the blanket, hoping for the best. He felt weak, like all the energy hat been drained off him. From Friday on he hadn't left his room anymore. Not even to eat. The only time he came out was at night to go to the toilet and then straight back to his room.

On Friday, when he had come back home, his mother had hit him for ' _running away without permission_ '. For the first time he didn't complain or cry. Everything just felt numb to him, like it was a dream and then he asked himself the same question his brother always asked him. _Why cant you just die_?

Yuri's mother came into the room without knocking.

“Get up.” She said in her monotone voice, ripping the blanket away from Yuri. “It's time for school.”

Sure, how could he forget that as well? A new school, with new people where no one knew him. He didn't even have hopes to find friends.

“I'm sick.” He mumbled, but it was no use. His mother grabbed him by his skinny arm and pulled him up.

“Like I'd care, hurry up and get dressed! Now!” Yuri looked straight into her eyes. She seemed tired. Too tired to look this angry. He started to chew he lower lip, then, finally nodded. She cleared her throat and finally let go of her sons arm, leaving the room without another word to him.

Yuri just stood there for a moment, not doing anything. He knew nothing about his new school. Thinking about it, he knew nothing about all his new surroundings, except that there was a great ice rink where his dreams had been crushed.

He grabbed some random clothes and put them on without even thinking. He did not feel like brushing his hair at all so he simply pulled the hood over his head, hoping he wouldn't have to take it off during lessons and if so, he didn't really care.

Even though his stomach seemed to be killing him, he didn't eat any of the breakfast. Of course no one was concerned about this at the table. No, they looked at him angrily and his brother then hit him in the side. It was like he felt nothing anymore.

“Mom made such an effort to prepare food and you're not even eating! You're such a-”

“I'm going now.” Yuri interrupted as he got up from his chair and made his way to the front door, thinking this was a good way he could skip his first day.

“Wait!” His mother suddenly yelled. “Your brother will go with you! He already knows the way!”

Yuri kept on waiting, while his older brother finished eating and got up from his chair. He didn't even listen to what he was saying to their mom before coming up to him. Outside he grabbed Yuris wrist hardly, starting to pull the smaller boy with him as he walked very fast. Several times Yuri almost tripped but his brother did not care at all, his grip just got a lot more tight.

“So listen, _bastard_.” He suddenly started to talk, while the little one was just breathing hard. “Our schools are next to each other, our schoolyards are connected. Don't even dare to come close to me during break time, understood?”

“Yes.” Yuri sighed. He wasn't planning on doing this anyways.

“Good dog.” His brother snorted and finally let go. “Around this corner are our schools. You're in the right building, you're on your own now, asshole.” And with that, he walked off.

The insults didn't hurt Yuri anymore, he was too used to it by now. For a moment he looked at his wrist which was showing a dark blue mark. He didn't feel anything. After shaking his head slowly he walked around the corner towards the school. On the left side, a bunch of teenagers were standing around, talking to each other, on the right however, kids were running around, playing, yelling and whatsoever.

The bell didn't ring yet but Yuri walked up to he door. He had no idea where he should go now. Just as he wanted to enter he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look into the face of a rather young man.

“What's the matter young man?” He asked with a smile. “It didn't ring yet, you can't go inside. Why not stay and play a bit more?”

Yuri bit his lower lip again before pushing away the hand pretty harsh. It was like he had no control over himself anymore.

“First, I'm new here, I have no idea where to go. Second, I don't play. It's not like I'm six anymore.”

The man blinked a little confused. “What's your name young man?” He asked, crouching down to be on one level with Yuri.

“Plisetsky Yuri.” He simply responded without showing any emotions. Against his expectations the mans face lighted up again.

“Oh how nice! So you're Yuri! You're in my class!” Yuri did not care at all. He shrugged and leaned back against the next wall when the dizziness of not eating overcame him.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Yuri nodded. Before any more questions could be asked, the bell finally rang and Yuri was ordered to follow the teacher.

The classroom was huge. There were way too many people for Yuris taste. He was standing in the front of the teacher when everyone ran in and sat down. It took quite some time to be quiet but when it was, the young man began to speak.

“Class, today we have a new student, his name is Yuri Plisetsky. Would you like to introduce yourself Yuri?” He gave a warm smile to the blond boy, who just shrugged.

“Hi.” He mumbled. “I'm Yuri and I just mowed here from Moscow... I don't have hobbies anymore and my life is a mess since moving. I hate it here. That's all, can I sit down now?” He turned towards his teacher who looked at him with a sad expression, however he nodded.

The only free desk was in the front and Yuri took it without complaining. The whole lesson he couldn't listen. He kept looking out of the window, thinking about everything that was wrong with his life at this point. The list was already way too long when the bell came to his rescue. He didn't want to leave the room, but he had to. No matter what weather it was, they had to go out, so Yuri did. He walked out and simply sat down on a lonely bench that was dividing the two school yards. He wanted to go home. Home to Moscow. Home to see his grandpa and home to his old skating rink, even if it wasn't great. Here he had nothing and no one. The thought made him sigh, when suddenly a voice appeared right behind him.

“Hey!” it shouted. It was an older voice. Not expecting the person really meant him, he ignored it and looked up to the clouds, then, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see who was annoying him.

It was him. The boy from the web. Viktor Nikiforov. Yurio for once didn't know what to say anymore. The boy with the long hair smiled at him. It was a gorgeous smile.

“You're the boy from a few days ago.” He said and sat down next to Yuri. He was confused. He never saw Viktor before.

“Ah, sorry I'm Viktor. You bumped into me at the ice rink and you didn't even look up. I kind of got in a fight with my coach because of you.” He laughed a little, but instead of laughing with him, Yuri looked down to his feet. Again he was responsible for something bad that had happened.

“Sorry...” He mumbled.

“Ah, don't worry, we fight rather often. Whew luckily I recognized your jacket again! I really needed to talk to you but when I send Yakov after you, you were gone already. Haaah, what a relief to find you here!”

Yuri barely could listen to the excited voice of the older boy. He cleared his throat.

“So, why are you talking to me?” He finally decided to ask.

“Heh?” Viktor blinked. “Oh yea! You need to come back tot he rink! I talked to Yakov and he will train you! I told him if he wouldn't I would stop skating forever, hehe.” He winked at the small boy, but this ones expression didn't change that much.

“Okay...” Yuri simply responded. He should be happy, right? So why wasn't he? This were the best news he had gotten in such a long time and yet it still felt numb.

"Hey, are you okay? Your'e shaking all over." Viktor's voice suddenly seemed be very far away. Everything around Yuri seemed to be turning around, first left, then right.

"Yes, I am okay." He forced the most awkward smile on his lips he could. Viktor still seemed concerned.

"Okay then.." He mumbled. "Just take it easy for now I guess and I really hope to see you at the rink later. I'll be there from 3pm, just stop by anytime, there is some stuff we need to talk about with Yakov before you can start training." With those words Viktor got up again. Yuri tried to look at him. He waved one last time before walking away.

Over the next few lessons the pain in Yuri's stomach grew. _So that is what it felt like before. The pain._ It wasn't that he enjoyed it, but at last he felt something again and that felt like heaven.

School was out at one for Yuri. Two more hours at least. Two more hours until Viktor would be waiting for him in the rink.

Even though he didn't want to, Yuri knew he could need some energy before going there. As soon as he was home he looked into the fridge and made himself a sandwich, which he took to his room. Just as he sat down to start his homework he realized, he didn't even remember one word from today's lessons. The whole time he was daydreaming or concentrating on something else. He let his head fall down to the table, once again feeling a little sting of pain inside him. He was still alive. Did he want to be? He wasn't sure yet.

Those two house seemed the be the longest Yuri had ever experienced. He sat around at his desk, laid on his bed and just listened to the ticking noise of the clock in his room. He still didn't completely unpack. Why? Because he was still hoping to go back of course, but that hope was slowly vanishing as well.

At one point he fell asleep. The next time he opened his eyes to check the clock it was 4 pm already. Yuri jumped out of his bed. He wanted to grab his skates when he remembered, he left them there the other day. Quickly he ran out again, making his way to the rink, this time not even saying a word about leaving.

This time he didn't hesitate before entering. He walked in through the front door, walked around the front desk and sat down on one of the benches. Viktor was on the ice, skating his heart out, music playing in the background. Yuri could not look away. The boy seemed too graceful to be real.

In the middle of his song, Viktor realized the young boy on the bench. He stopped at once and came to him.

"There you are! I was waiting for you! I'll go get Yakov real quick, just wait here!" And he hurried off again, leaving a speechless Yuri behind. It made him think. Why the hell would Viktor Nikiforov want him, a kid, to skate at the same rink as him? Why would he do him such a huge favor, without even knowing him?

The gray haired boy entered again, this time with the old man together. He seemed like he wasn't in a good mood again. Viktor sat down next to Yuri on the bench while his coach would just stand in front of them.

"So, why did you want me to come here again?" The small boy asked a little too confident maybe even a bit snarky.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that if you really want to train here." Yakov growled, his right eyebrow twitching. "So, tell me, do you still want to skate here?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Of course I do." He leaned back a little.

"Fine then. I'll make a schedule for you. For today you will simply practice together with Viktor at first. As soon as Mila is here you will practice with her since age wise you are closer together, understood?"

Yuri shrugged. "Alright, but-"

"You need new skates." The man interrupted.

It was Viktor who jumped up. "I still have all my old skates! They are perfectly fine, I always took good care of them! I can give you one of my pairs!"

Yuri couldn't say anything. The old man answered for him. “Fine, that means from today on you, Yuri Plisetsky, you're one of my students.”

A small smile appeared in Yuris face. His dream wasn't crushed yet.


	4. Potya

 

The older Yuri got, the less he could control himself and his emotions. With every month that passed his home situation got worse. He didn't feel numb anymore. The only emotion inside of him was anger. Uncontrollable anger. It was only on the ice when another emotion in him could break through sometimes. This was the only place he could enjoy anmore.

 

At the age of 14 Yuri did not care about his family anymore. He spend his days away at school and at the ice rink, came home late and only slept there.

 

When Yuri started to win competitions, people started to recognize him outside and some girl from his class wanted to spend time with him. He always declined, saying he had to practise. He had no interest in all of these fangirls.

 

During the Holliday's, one day on his way to the rink Yuri had a weird feeling, like he was being watched. He pulled the leoprint hood over his head and walked a little faster but the feeling wouldn't go away. He just knew someone was behind him. He stopped abruptly and turned while yelling.

 

“What do you want?!” But no human was there. Instead a dirty cat looked up to him. It didn't flinch, simply sat down and meowed once. Yuris heart skipped a beat. He crouched down and held out his hand to the cat. Without any hesitation it licked his finger and then rubbed its head against the hand. Yuri started petting it.

 

“And who might you be?” He asked in a soft voice. “Are you a stray?”

 

The cat started to purr, circling Yuri, rubbing against his leg. He couldnt help but smile. He always had adored cats and this one had no home. He didnt even think about it for too long. Carefully he picked the cat up. He was about to kep walking to the rink when he stopped one more time. He took out his smartphone and went to instagram. Quickly he took a selfie of him with the cat and typed something.

 

“Found a stray. Her name is puma tiger scorpion now. Potya for short.” Before posting he looked at the picture once again and realized something. He smiled.When was the last time he had been smiling? He couldn't remember. On his arm his new little friend started to purr again. They were the perfect match. Without thinking too much about it he posted the picture and kept on walking.

 

He didn't care at all about Yaov yelling at him for being late and bringing a cat with him. He even apologized before putting on his skates.

 

The whole time he was on the ice, Potya was observing him. It seemed like she didn't move at all for all these hours.

 

Just when Yuri wanted to leave, he was held back by Yakov once more.

 

“What?” The young boy asked, already picking up Potya.

 

“It's your last chance to sign up for the junior grand Prix Yuri. Don't you wanna think about it again?" The man said, sitting down on the bench. He had aged a lot in the past few years Yuri noticed.

 

“Can't I already stake with the seniors?” He huffed. “I won it last year already, just like the worlds! Two times already!"

 

“No.” Yakov said with his strict voice. “You are only 14. That's still too young. Who knows, maybe there will be a new challenger for you this time.” He tried to encourage the young boy. He knew that he was bored. Everytime he could he would take part in small competitions without the age limit of 15.

 

“Fine.” The blond sighed. “Sign me up then. I don't really care about it tho.” He wanted to start walking again.

 

“You should care!” Yakov growled. “Even if it is the junior devision, it still it a huge competition and it is good training for next year for you!”

 

Yuri didn't listen anymore and walked towards the door, rising one hand to say goodbye. “I'll help pick out the music tomorrow then. Bye Yakov.” And then he was out of the door, the cat still in his arm.

 

Just like Yakov, his mother yelled at him for bringing a stray cat home. When Yuri didn't react she started to slap him over and over again. His face didn't change once. He was gonna keep Potya nothernless. As soon as she was done he walked to the bathroom, first looking at himself in the mirror. The smile from before was gone and his cheeks were red and swollen. If he didn't have a cat in his arms, he would have slapped her back.

 

“Sorry Potya.” He whispered as he started to run a bath. “You probably won't like it but we need to clean you up a bit.” With a sigh he set potya into th water slowly, expecting to be scratched. She didn't care. Instead she jumped around and started to even swim when it was a little higher. Yuri observed her in awe, slowly taking out his phone again, filming this for the world to see.

 

He let the cat have her fun for a while as he checked his notofications. There were too many likes and comments on his former picture by now and as soon as the video was up, likes for this appeared as well. Clearing his throat he stuffed the phone in the back pocket of his skinny jeans and took some shampoo. With one hand he held Potya still. With the other he started to wash her and scrub off all the dirt.

 

An hour later he was done and held the, in his opinion, most beautiful cat in his arm he had ever seen. It even seemed like she smiled at him thankfully. To prevent another argument with his family he quickly brought her to his room and closed the door before walking into the kitchen. He hadn't eaten in two days again. On the counter he saw some grapes. Quickly he wanted to get some and go to his room again but when he turned around he looked into the face of his older brother.

 

“So you brought an animal home without any permission, huh?” He asked, smirking at the small boy who just shrugged.

 

“So what? Wanna hit me for saving a poor animal? Go on.” He turned his head and pointed at his cheek.

 

The tall, dark haired boy raised his fist. Of course he didnt hold back. He was a boxer after all and his little brother literally invited him to this. He would miss a chance to hurt the person he hated the most.

 

Yuri was hit so hard he fell to the ground, the little bowl in his hand dropped and shattered, grapes flying around all over the place.

 

“That's it?” Yuri asked in his cocky voice, hollding his cheek. “How lam-” He could not finish his sentence. His brother knelt over him, hitting him over and over, seemingly not missing one spot on his body before wrapping his hads around the small boys throat, pushing him down.

 

“You should be thankful I don't just kill you! You are destroying everything for me and mom!”

 

Yuri struggled, his face turning red. He kicked and punched wanting to get free, all the oxygen leaving his body.

 

“Can't you just finally kill yourself? Everyone would be happy! You're just a burden!”

 

Yuri could not answer. He opened his mouth but no words were coming out. By the next time the fist his his face, everything went black.

 

He knew he wasn't dead yet. The pain he felt was to huge to be gone from this world. Slowly the boy opened his eyes. Moving his hands a bit, he felt the cold, kitchen floor beneath him. His brother had left him there. For how long had he been out of it? He had no idea.

 

The pain got worse when he tried to get up. He grabbed on to the counter and with the last bit of strength he pulled himself to his feet. The broken plate and the grapes were gone. With a sigh he opened a cubboard and took a can of tuna out. At least Potya should have something to eat.

 

His cat had been waiting for him. She was laying on the bed, staring at the door. When Yuri finally entered she jumped down and walked up to him, happy about the few pets she was given. Yuri placed a small bowl down for her and observed how she quickly ate all of the tuna.

 

“Tomorrow I will get you something better Potya...” He whispered and made his way to his bed. He opened his laptop one more time for today and checked his private bank account. There was more than enough money on it still. If he would tell his family about all the money he made with skating, winning all those competitions, all of it would be gone. Even when he started winning and earning money, Yakov still didn't want a tuition fee from him. Several times he asked when he should finally start paying it, but all the time he was waved off.

 

He placed the laptop beside him and started to undress. Every little movement hurt. There was no way he could skate like this tomorrow. Before at last laying down Yuri popped a pain killer into his mouth and swallowed without any water. Potya jumped on to the bed to lay with him, coming very close. Again a little smile appeared on his lips before he fell asleep.

 

The next day Yuri was woken up by his phone. Growling, he tried to switch off the alarm when he realized, it was saturday and there was no alarm. He opened one eye to see what was going on. It was a call from a familiar redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The next chapter will be pretty rough. It will get really bad for some time now.


	5. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape and violence.  
> From this point on it gets worse than before.  
> New tags have been added and I will add more throughout the story.

Yuri had ignored every call he had gotten on Saturday and Sunday. The only time he went outside was to get food and a little collar with a bell for Potya. After that, he didn't come out if his bed anymore.

 

As soon as Yuri was able to move again, he spent his time at the rink. After begging Yakov to stay longer so he could practice his programs for the Grand Prix, he was handed a key. Some days Yuri took Potya with him and stayed there the whole night only to be completely exhausted the next day. He didn't care about the all nighters as long as he didn't have to go home.

 

One day tho, when he almost collapsed on the ice after staying awake and training for three days straight, Yakov couldn't bear it and sent him home. Of course Yuri complained in his own way, cursing and yelling, but the old man didn't care. He was used to it already.

 

His home situation got worse from day to day especially when the key was taken from him again and he had to go back every night.

 

On August 31st the situation escalated. Yuri and his brother were sitting around quietly, ignoring each other after the fight they had. The blond boy actually had the urge to apologize for it but he didn't want to seem even weaker.

 

The front door opened and both boys looked up. Their mother was coming in, happily clinging to a tall, muscular mans arm. He had a smirk on his face. Yuri looked away again, concentrating on his food which he wouldn't eat anyways.

 

“Boys.” Their mothers voice. “ This is Alexander. We've been dating for a while now and today he asked me if I wanted to marry him.” Yuri almost choked. “And I said yes.” He started to cough, only to earn an angry look from his brother. This one turned away to them and smiled.

 

“Congrats mom! I'm happy for you!”

 

 _Right_ , Yuri though. It wasn't his brothers problem anymore. He would be moving out as soon as he got his first paycheck. Politely the older boy introduced himself. Yuri didn't.

 

“Hey.” It was the unfamiliar, deep male voice. “Didn't you teach your second son good manners?”

 

Yuri looked over from the corner of his eye, seeing his mother wave it off.

 

“Ignore him. Yuri never listens. He is the problem child of the family.”

 

 _I'm not_ , Yuri thought again. _I'm completely normal._

 

“Well, maybe I should teach him some manners then.” The voice was now louder and got closer. He felt a strong hand grab his collar and pull him up, only his tip toes touching the floor still. His face was indifferent.

 

“Get off me, asshole.” He said in his monotone voice. That was the first hit. He made no sound. He was too used to it.

 

“Doesn't work, we tried so often.” His mother sighed in the background. The second hit on Yuris face, this time harder.

 

“Don't worry baby.” _Disgusting._

 

“I will get him straight again, I have my ways.” Only Yuri could see the disgusting grin on his face and the licking of his lips. He frowned at the man, repeating himself once more.

 

“I said, get off me.” And surprisingly the man did. He then grabbed Yuris hair, yanking his head back into his neck. A knee hit him in the stomach which made him groan.

 

“Babe.” The only female voice in the house again. “Do you want to stay here or go home? I have the night shift today and need to leave soon.” A sad tone laid in her voice. Yuri already knew how she could fall in love with him. He was even more violent then her.

 

“I'll stay baby.” he replied, still pulling back Yuris hair. “Maybe I can teach this boy a lesson. He could need it.”

 

The woman nodded before giving a kiss n the cheek. While she grabbed all of her stuff for work, he pulled even harder, ripping out some of the boys precious blond hair, ever so often hitting him in the stomach. Slowly Yuri began to feel dizzy.

 

As soon as the door was closed behind the woman, Alexander dragged Yuri to the bedroom of his mother.

 

“Why the fuck.. are you taking me here?” The boy asked, trying his best to get free.

 

The man didn't answer. He pulled his hair very hard before letting go, leaving him tumbling onto the bed. He groan upon landing, finally being free from the tight grab.

 

“Just, fuck off.” He mouthed, not backing down at all.

 

“Your pretty mouth shouldn't say such naughty words. Hitting you doesn't seem to work very well.” He started to loosen the tie from his suit. Yuri frowned. Before he could react, the man was right behind him, the tie wrapped around the young boys throat. He tried to pull it off, but even before he could get a good grip on it, it tightened around the pale skin, leaving the blond unable to breath.

 

Trying to pull it off, he left scratch marks on his own throat. His eyes started to roll back a little as he passed out. There wasn't anything else the man had waited for.

 

“Finally.” He mumbled before leaving the room. He walked over to the older boys room, grabbing a package on the way there. It went as planned.

 

He knocked. It was opened at an instance, both males had a polite smile engraved on their faces.

 

“Hey.” The man said. “I kinda forgot. Your mother told me that you just got a real great job and I felt happy for you so I got you a little gift.” He handed over the package.

 

The dark haired boy blinked, but unwrapped it happily. “Noise canceling headphones! Awesome! Thanks man, you're amazing.”

 

Alexander had to hold back the grin. “No problem dude, go try them, I'll take care of your brother and try to get him to listen, alright?” He patted the boys shoulder.

 

“Sure. Good luck.” The door was closed again and judging by the silence inside, the headphones were a success.

 

Quickly Alexander made his way back to the bedroom, after all, he didn't know for how long Yuri would be out.

 

When he entered and saw the helpless, small body still in the same lifeless position he couldn't help but smirk. A real treat. He walked over and looked at him closely. He would get him to listen one way or the other. He always had success.

 

Quickly he ripped off the clothes of the blond, admiring the fragile body, covered with bruises. It was too pretty. He turned the body around, holding the boys arms behind his back, keeping them bound together with his trusty tie again like he had done so many times already.

 

It was time to undress himself. Compared to the small boy, his skin almost seemed tanned. A perfect match. Just looking at the little one made him hard. He wanted to go inside him now but he waited until the small one finally opened up his eyes.

 

Yuri felt his arms behind his back. Pain shot through his shoulder when he tried to pull them to the front. Only then he realized how cold he was. He blinked a few more times. He was naked. How? When? Why?

 

“Hey little one.” The voice form behind him made him flinch. Warm hands touched his cold skin, prepping him up to his knees, his head still pushed down to the mattress. “Any last words of honor?” He grinned, only that Yuri couldn't see it.

 

“Fuck o- Ahh!” He felt his hole spread as something was pushed into him. It burned him. It felt like something ripped. The pain was accompanied by a cold, wet feeling. Yuri couldn't speak. He whimpered in pain.

 

“You feel really good, Yuri.” It was the first time Alexander used his name. He moved his hip back only to quickly slam it to the front again, leaving Yuri groan in pain.

 

“Enjoying it, huh?” He clawed his nails into the small ones hips, scratching them deeply. The whimper got louder.

 

“Be a good boy and moan for me, Yuri.” He kept moving. No reactions, only the noises of pain and occasional screaming from the boy.

 

“I said moan!” He suddenly yelled, slamming his fist onto Yuris spine. If he wasn't being held up, Yuri would have collapsed to the bed right there and now.

 

But Yuri couldn't bring himself to moan, it hurt to bad. He received more hits while Alexander still kept moving. Suddenly, there it was. A single moan. Yuri couldn't control it. He felt disgusting, the urge to throw up inside of him. Tears streamed down his face.

 

Of course Alexander heard it and started to move faster, slamming his hips even harder.

 

Yuri squealed, occasional moans came out of his mouth, getting louder the longer it kept going on.

 

“You are too hot Yuri Plisetsky. We will have a lot of fun.” The grown man licked along Yuris visible spine, then moved his hips roughly. Something warm and sticky filled up Yuri's insides. Yuri closed his eyes as tight as he could, almost screaming again.

 

The dick was pulled from him. A little relived, Yuri started to pant.

 

“Great, wasn't it?” Alexander grinned, letting go of the buy, tuning him so he could lay on his back. The bonds dick was dripping with precome. He hadn't even realized this before.. Alexander didn't care. He got his cigarettes and lit one.

 

“P-please.” Yuri started quietly. “Untie me, please.” The only thing the gown man did, was spit the boy right in the face.

 

“Shut the fuck up or I will be even rougher."

 

Yuri bit his lip, forcing himself to be quiet. It didn't take the man long to finish his cigarette, maybe five minutes, but even during those Yuris erection didn't go away. With a grin the man looked at it. He still had the cigarette in his hand. Slowly he leaned over the boy. He looked straight into his eyes when he pressed it out in Yuris chest, leaving a small mark on him. A scream escaped Yuris mouth.

 

“Branded.” The man said. “You're all mine now.”

 

When Yuri started crying, another first his his face. He started to see stars dancing in front of his eyes.

 

“I'm so nice to you and you still don't seem to listen” The man sighed. He got up from the bed and walked over to his clothes, getting out a pocket knife and flicking it open.

 

“We don't wanna make a mess on the bed with your blood, do we?” That were the next words. Yuri ripped open his eyes more. The man pulled him to the ground, his hurting spine hitting the hard floor just like his head. Another groan of pain escaping his mouth.

 

“I will not stop this before you stop screaming.” And then, with an evil grin, he started to cut alongside the boy tight deeply. The skin sprung open, leaving a deep, bleeding gap.

 

Of course Yuri couldn't hold back the screams.

 

“Bad boy.” Whispered the man, setting the knife to his tight another time, this time pressing it down even more, dragging it across the leg very slowly. The blood was streaming down.

 

Somehow, It felt relieving to Yuri. He didn't think about anything but the pain anymore. The other happenings vanished from his mind.

 

 _Of course_ , he though.

 

 _There are people who cut themselves to release some tension_. Maybe that was for him.

 

His breathing got slower. After the first few cuts he felt nothing but relaxed anymore. The pain felt good for once.

 

Alexander stopped as soon as the scream turned silent.

 

“Finally. I hope you learned you lesson Yuri.” He said his name in a saccharine voice that made Yuri cringe. “Go to your room. One word to anyone and you're dead, understood?” He untied the boys hands and pulled him to his feet by his hair. The blood was still running down his leg.

 

“Yes...” The blond whispered. His voice seemed gone.

 

“Yes, what?” The adult grabbed the boys chin, ready to hit him again.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Yuri avoided to look at him but he could see how the man lowered his raised fist. He let go of him and threw his clothes into his arms.

 

Yuri didn't say anything anymore and left the room Everything hurt. With his leg he could barely walk. Even on the short way to his room he ran into several things. He hit a table, knocked over a lamp and his shoulder smashed into a wall.

 

He fell on to his bed. Immediately his cat snuggled up to his face, like she knew something was wrong. Potya was still the only one giving affection to him. At home he got hit, now even raped, at the rink he was yelled at. There was no safe place anymore.

 

Yuri sighed. He needed to patch up the wounds. The blood loss was making him dizzy. He grabbed his boxers and put them on, very slowly. Every little movement hurt.

 

He stumbled into the bathroom and grabbed some bandages which he firmly wrapped around his thin leg. He frowned. Had he lost even more weight? Starving himself seemed to work. He had to step on the scale in the morning to check. For now, he just wanted to sleep and so he did.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone \\(°v°).  
> It has been quite some time since I wrote a fanfiction but I really felt like it.  
> I really hope that you will like that project but be warned, little Yuri might have to go through a lot.  
> Also, english is not my first language so I'm sorry for some mistakes and the lack of vocabulary hehe.  
> See you again soon!


End file.
